looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haredevil Hare
Haredevil Hare is a 1948 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a play on "daredevil." Plot Bugs Bunny is tricked into being the first rabbit on the moon. When he lands on the moon he finds Marvin the Martian about to blow up the Earth with his Uranium PU36 Explosive Space Modulator. Bugs deals with the Martian. However, Marvin calls in the reserves, which proves to be a green Martian dog called K-9. Bugs outwits both K-9 and Marvin by stealing the modulator. Then he gives it back, intending to blow up Marvin, but blows up the moon instead, leaving Bugs, Marvin and K-9 stranded on the moon's remains in the middle of outer space. Availability * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition * (1988) LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs Bunny Classics: Special Collector's Edition * (1990) VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Comedy Classics * (1991) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 10: The Art of Bugs * (1991) VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 10: The Art of Bugs * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition, Vol. 14: Cartoon Superstars (1995 USA Turner Dubbed Version) * (1996) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Marvin the Martian & K-9: 50 Years on Earth! (1995 dubbed version) * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes version * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Three * (2003) DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1, Disc 1 * (2010) DVD - The Essential Bugs Bunny, Disc 1 * (2011) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 Notes * "Haredevil Hare" marks the debut of Marvin the Martian and his martian pet dog K-9. Marvin's nasal voice in this short sounds a lot different from other appearances. In his next appearance, "The Hasty Hare", Marvin gets his familiar nasal voice which would continue to be used in later appearances (his familiar nasal voice is actually based on the voice from the unseen emcee who says this one line "Shall we give it to him, folks?" from "What's Cookin' Doc?"). * Mel Blanc creates the sound of the Martian's bugle by simultaneously vocalizing and squeezing his hands together in rhythm. * This was the latest cartoon that was sold to Associated Artists Productions in 1956. This is also Bugs Bunny's final cartoon in the a.a.p. package and Marvin the Martian's only short in the a.a.p. package. * "Kilroy was here" is scrawled on one of the rocks Bugs strolls part on the moon. This phrase originates from the graffiti used by GIs around the world during World War II, and was found on fences and buildings all over Europe. The origin supposedly lay in a US Army sergeant who, after checking equipment, would write on it "Kilroy was here". Usually, it was accompanied by a little peeking, bulbous-nosed figure. * Shortly after the rocket's liftoff, the music heard in the background is from "Dawn and Siegfried's Rhine Journey," an excerpt in Richard Wagner's "Götterdämmerung," the last movement in Der Ring des Nibelungen. * A contemporary photo of then freshman California Congressman Richard M. Nixon appears in the faux newspaper The Daily Snooze under the headline "Heroic Rabbit Volunteers As First Passenger". The headline later turns out to be rather ironic, as Bugs actually refused to volunteer to be the first rabbit in space. * In retrospect, Chuck Jones considered this one of his animated shorts which managed to "turn the corner" towards strange, new, and enchanting directions, because it was the first outer space-themed short. * The cartoon's production code shows that this short was produced before "You Were Never Duckier", "The Pest That Came to Dinner", and "Hot Cross Bunny", both of which are in the post-1948 package instead of the a.a.p. package. Transcript ''Haredevil Hare/Transcript'' Gallery HaredevilHareLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links * "Haredevil Hare" at SuperCartoons.net * "Haredevil Hare" at B99.TV * "Haredevil Hare" on the SFX Resource Wiki See Also * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:1948 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Marvin the Martian Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons animated by Pete Burness Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package